


Deszeo Learns More About Sohelbi's Parents.

by 3rd_r8_rightr



Series: The Adventures Of Sohelbi And Deszeo. [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Guild Wars Series (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_r8_rightr/pseuds/3rd_r8_rightr
Summary: Deszeo enjoys getting to know a little more about Valencia and Andreas after dinner.





	Deszeo Learns More About Sohelbi's Parents.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a shameless info dump, we get to learn about Sehbie's own parents and a little bit about their lives and who they are. Lots of dialog and not much else going on, so hope you enjoy just reading a conversation!
> 
> Also--just to clarify, when I mention Valencia's talents as a dancer, I tell my friends it's essentially ballet, but the problem I have is that I'm not 100% ballet even exists in this universe? That's what it is tho.
> 
> Edit 28 June 2017: Updated Sohelbi's name.
> 
> Edit 26 July 2017: Changed some dialog between Deszeo and Valencia to keep things flowing right and added some dialog between him and Andreas.
> 
> Edit 5 August 2017: I completely got some canon lore really wrong, so I went back to make Andreas' backstory correct. As always, I also tweaked some dialog!

**25 Zephyr, 1324 AE**

After the amazing Awakening Day dinner, the night sky blankets all of Queensdale. Sohelbi, Deszeo, Valencia, and Andreas sit around the garden behind the Tiegal’s house. While Sohelbi and his father stand a bit away, with Andreas showing his son something, Deszeo finds himself talking to Valenica, getting to know another mesmer. They sit and relax in chairs, with an open bottle of wine to share.

"So, were you formally trained?" Deszeo asks, looking to Valencia.

Valencia nods, taking a sip of her drink, "Yes, magic in my family is nothing out of the ordinary, actually. I chose to study in mesmer magic because, personally, I think it’s one of the more difficult schools of magic, but I understand not everyone feels the same way in that regard," she smiles, "Plus, it added a nice flair to my performances. I was a dancer well into my late teens."

"Oh? What kind?"

"Formal, classical dancing, and let me tell you—dancing with illusions of yourself on a stage, mesmerizing the audience… Well, Mr. Circus Performer, I think you know why it’s exhilarating," she teases, but Deszeo nods— _it’s true._

"Did you live in the city? Or Ebonhawke?"

"No, my family and I are Krytan. I lived most of my life in the city, but I eventually left to live with the others at the Durmond Priory in Lornar’s Pass, before coming back to the city with Andy."

"You’re with the Priory?" Deszeo takes a sip of his drink, "How long have you been a member?"

"Not anymore, no. I retired a few years ago. I was a scholar, believe it or not."

"Trust me, I believe you!" Deszeo adds.

"As for when I joined? Let’s see…" she takes a moment to recount, "I… had just begun to transition, so… I was just about to turn 18 and I’m 40 now, so I was with the Priory for about 20 years."

"What did you study in all that time? Ancient texts? Lost civilizations?"

" _Plants_ ," Valencia smiles (Deszeo looks at the garden, " _Oh_."), "I loved to dabble in the occasional recovered mesmer tome, but learning about botany was my favorite. I also met many wonderful people in the Priory. I had an old teacher teach me things I could never even have _dreamt_ of. It was a wonderful time of my life, that’s for sure."

"Did you meet Andreas in the Priory as well?" Deszeo asks.

"No, actually—Andy was never in the Priory! It’s like something out of a cheesy romance novel actually," she giggles, "I went out with some friends from the Priory to Lion’s Arch for some drinks and—Lyssa—I suppose I had one too many and," she begins to laugh midsentence (and has Deszeo laughing along with her), "I hopped onto a table and began to dance like a _madwoman_. The whole bar started cheering and clapping—afterwards, when I stepped off—almost falling face-first onto something if he hadn't caught me—he was on his way to introduce himself to me after his friends gave him the necessary… _courage_ ," she giggles.

"The Six work in funny ways, huh?"

"Very. What about you? You were _amazing_ during those performances in the circus. You must have had some outstanding training."

Deszeo takes a sip of his drink again, "No, actually. I explained to Sohelbi that I… was never formally trained. I didn’t go to school for it either. Everything I learned, I learned in a crash course when I joined the circus. Aree—" Deszeo corrects himself "— _Miss Merized_ , or Aradeena to the rest of us, was the one who taught me everything I needed to know to be able to perform all the tricks and stunts. I could barely blink when I started," he laughs, "After those first few weeks, I could blink, maintain illusions, shatter on command—I even learned how to weave portals!" he says with pride, "I’m sure you can pull off crazier stunts than that, though."   

"Handsome _and_ humble," she teases, "You know, many mesmers that don’t begin training at a young age—at least, human mesmers—have very difficult times grasping spells as adults, so I think you were very motivated and dedicated to learn it at that age. Do you still speak with Aradeena?"

Deszeo shakes his head, "No, but… I’m thankful to have spent those years in the circus with her as my… friend and teacher."

Valencia nods, understanding.

" _You two having fun?_ " Andreas asks, as he and his son walk over to the two.

"Just enjoying some small conversation," Valencia replies, "What were my two boys up to?"

"Oh, dad showed me how to do this!" Sohelbi draws a small hidden dagger from his skirt (" _Lyssa_!" Deszeo exclaims, never having suspected Sohelbi of carrying that) and twirls it with a little flourish. Another twirl and he slips it back into its sheath in one fluid motion.

"I may not be able to show our son how to use a sword, but daggers _are_ just smaller swords!" Andreas puts his arm around Sohelbi’s shoulders.

"Swords aren’t your thing, are they?" Deszeo asks.

Sohelbi shakes his head, "I’ll leave the sword swinging to you. Oh, but, mom, I was wondering, could you see something on my staff? I think I may have damaged it a bit."

Valencia nods, "Of course—if you’ll excuse us, I’ll help Sohelbi with that repair," she stands from her seat and leads her son back inside.

"She’s a mesmer, botanist, chef _and_ artificer," Deszeo states, looking at Andreas, "Is there anything she _can't_ do?

Andreas smiles widely, "She’s amazing," he takes her now empty seat, "I’m only trained in hand-to-hand weapons, so I know how to use and fix things like swords, shields, bigger swords."

"I don't suppose you know how to throw a spear?" Deszeo adds.

"No, actually—I've found that throwing spears really aren’t that practical in combat," he laughs, "Found that one out the hard way. See, I don’t doubt Sprout’s abilities as an elementalist—and not that I could, seeing as how I’m not at all attuned to magic myself—but I don’t like the idea of him running around with just that staff. Balthazar keep him safe if something were to happen to him and he lost that staff in the commotion…  I took it upon myself to make he knows how to use something else. He’s amazing with a dagger, but he’s my son, so maybe I’m biased," Andreas finishes on a fatherly note.

"No, I understand completely. It reminds me a bit of my own father actually. He was Seraph, so he knew everything about everything from axes to hammers. … I don’t think he used daggers," Deszeo squints, thinking aloud, "But anything he could get his hands on, he knew how to use as a weapon. He showed me how to properly hold a sword and in the circus I learned how to hold two, so, there's that."  

"Seems like he fought with Balthazar at his side, huh? Learning all those weapons."

Deszeo nods, agreeing, "I think so, at least. He left active duty a little bit after I was born is what he told me. He took a more relaxed, easier job working in the office of the Seraph Headquarters."

"Did _you_ ever want to join the military? Follow in his footsteps?"

"I… don’t know, actually," Deszeo admits, "I don’t really know what I _thought_ I wanted to do, but, looking back, I think I was more so worried about pops at the time—like it was something that always in the back of my mind?"

"Was your father okay?" Andreas asks, curious.

"My father had some health problems, yeah… The first time I learned he was actually sick, he…" Deszeo takes a breath, trying to jog his memory, "It’s hard to remember the exact details. I think he got into an argument with someone. A really bad argument too—it was an old friend of his. I think pops threw a pot at him or it might have been the other way around. Pops was… relatively okay after, but a while later he just… ended up falling over and… I remember that friend of his returning and… next thing I know, we’re in the Vanguard Hospital in Salma District and… he explained what was going on."

"That’s… Balthazar, I’m sorry that had to have happened," Andreas says.

"He was only trying to protect me, even then. Pops had a heart of gold," Deszeo smirks.

"He sounds like it."

Deszeo thinks for a moment about his father, but he wants to keep the mood cheery and light, so he starts, "So, Val told me you were in the Lionguard! What was that like?"

"Oh, it was a hell of an experience," Andreas laughs, "Living in Lion's Arch is so different than living in the Reach or Ebonhawke. And it wasn't always Lion's Arch! Sometimes I'd have to camp out all around Kryta. Queensdale, Kessex Hills, Gendarren, the Hinterlands—even the Bloodtide Coast, but those mosquitos? Killer. I've also passed through the Maguuma Jungles, the Shiverpeaks, Ascalon," he lists.   

"Wow, you really have been everywhere! I know Kryta and the major cities, but, that’s about it."

"Where are you living right now if you don't mind me asking?"

"I’ve been living in the city, but these last few days, I stayed with Sohelbi in the Grove the other day, actually. There’s this place called the Dreamer’s Terrace that all sylvari can use to sleep, bathe, eat. It’s really interesting."

"Ah, he’s told us about the terrace. That definitely sounds like Sprout, though!"

"You and Val must be really proud of him," Deszeo smiles.

"Extremely. He really helped complete our family, you know? I’ll never forget the day we met him. Seems like it was only yesterday," Andreas leans back in his chair. 

"What was that like—"

Sohelbi steps out of the house, followed by Valencia, "Hope we’re not interrupting!" he says.

"Oh, no, not at all. What’s up?" Andreas asks, looking up to his son.

"Well. Mom was able to fix my staff so I won't accidentally be blasting myself with water anytime soon. I just noticed though, that it’s just getting late, so—"

"Oh, Sprout, if you're worried about the time, you two can stay the night, if you're worried about that," Andreas adds.  

"Ugh—" Sohelbi blinks and looks at Deszeo.

"Oh! I mean—I-I wouldn’t want to intrude—" Deszeo waves a hand.

"Nonsense! We have room here," Valencia adds, leaning against Andreas' chair.  

"The guestroom is one bed, but we can set up the couch," Andreas shrugs, "Unless you’re fine with sharing it?" he looks between them. 

Deszeo chuckles, "A bed’s a bed. I had to learn to sleep anywhere on anything with anyone in the circus. Unless you—" he looks to Sohelbi "—have any objections?"

Sohelbi shakes his head, "I’m sylvari, so."

"So you two will stay with us tonight?" Andreas asks.

"Well, if… we’re all in agreeance, then, yes!" Sohelbi nods, clasping his hands together.  


End file.
